When the Day met the Night
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: Just a little oneshot of NaruHina to get me back into the swing of writing. Inspired by Panic At the Disco


Anime: Naruto (non cannon)

Pairing: Hinata H. & Naruto U.

Summary: Just a little oneshot of NaruHina to get me back into the swing of writing. Inspired by Panic At the Disco

Title: When the Day met the Night

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

Midsummer. Mid day. Mild Heat.

These were the conditions that five year old Hinata Hyuuga met while wandering through her clan's garden. Really it was more her garden, planted by her mother before she died. No one dare came to the exotic place, other than the Branch Members when they wished to not be noticed. Hiashi Hyuuga hated the garden, a constant reminder of his wife; and the smallest heir, Hanabi, was only a baby wished nothing to do with it.

Thus it fell upon Hinata to spend hours tending to the ever growing place. She liked it there…peaceful and silent with only her own breathing and the warmth of the sun on her back. She always loved the sun…

She sighed, standing up from her spot by the rose bushes, wiping her brow as she did so. Smiling to herself she made her way to a small metal table, hidden beneath the large umbrella like maples, and poured her tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wandered, more like stumbled, through the many forests around Konaha. He had barely got away from a group of angry town people. Normally he would have grumbled to himself of being silly enough to let the townspeople find him in the first place (honestly how was he supposed to become the next Hokage like he promised the Old Man he would if he couldn't even get away from towns folk?!)

But the five year old (More like six!) had seen too much pain in his short life span, and he was far to lonely to think of such things like becoming Hokage at the moment.

Every day it got worse for poor Naruto. None of the children wished to play with him, and whenever he got the chance the child's parents would quickly swoop them up saying such like 'Don't play with the Fox!' or 'Stay away from the demon orphan!'.

Truly it mattered little to the small blond, whiskered boy what the adults said. He just thought no one liked him other than the Old Man. But the Old Man was always busy with pieces of paper called 'worthless paperwork' that he always tried to get Naruto to sneak away for him. Naruto believed it was a game to try and sneak off with papers, but the kind, if strange; lady sitting at a desk at the front of the building always caught Naruto and then went to yell at Old Man about something. Weirdo.

Those thoughts got him nowhere as wandered farther into the forest.

That was until he came to a clearing with a little pale girl his age at the other end, sitting in a light lavender kimono under some green trees.

_When the sun found the moon  
she was drinking tea in a garden  
under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata quickly looked up from her tea when she heard a snap of a branch. She looked like a startled deer until she saw the culprit of such a sound.

Hiding behind a tree was a shock of bright yellow hair. Hinata looked closer at the yellow spot to see it was a young boy around her age.

Her innocent light lavender eyes lit up.

No one came to play with her. Either father kept them away or her cousin Neji did. So the sight of this bright haired, whisker cheeked boy made her extremely happy.

Just as she was about to scramble out of her high metal chair, the boy came out from behind the tree, letting the light hit his hair lighting it like the sun leaving Hinata in awe.

"I'm Sorry!" He said quickly, as if afraid to be shunned away or hit. "I-I just wondered if you would like to play with me…" The end of his sentence was soft and if Hinata was not used to the soft voice of her father she might not have heard it.

Shaking herself quickly from her awe as she saw the boy (a little sun boy, she thought idly) try to turn she stuttered out.

"Y-y-you w-wanna pl-lay with m-me?"

The blonde boy turned to her quickly and grinned.

"Of Course! Why wouldn't I? If you wanna play with me then yeah!" His attitude was bright and confident and Hinata smiled softly.

"T-Then L-let's play!" She offered shyly, and Naruto was left wondering why her eyes held such friendship for him as they introduced themselves and began to play.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, all was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting between the two unloved children continued for the rest of the summer and into the years to come.

As they grew and played together their bond got stronger with the hardships they faced.

Hinata's cold, distant father spent more and more time with her little sister Hanabi and less with Hinata. Time that was spent between the two was tense and quiet; other then the disappointment in Hinata studies at the ninja academy. More time was spent in the garden, and even more training while trying to keep her tears in check.

Naruto grew more confident with the support of his only friend, someone so precious that he kept secret from even Old Man. But whenever he couldn't play with her, or talk to her in the academy, he became prone to playing pranks to get attention. He figured Old Man needed to get away from his papers on his desk, and he always got a giggle from Hinata. However the rest of his classmates still called Naruto names, and hate him. Sometimes it got to be too much for the eight year old, and he wondered if he would ever get better as he trained more and more.

When they turned ten, the meetings in the garden became less frequent. Naruto was assigned to team 7 and Hinata to team 8.

Training became more often, and they became closer to their teammates and lost touch completely after the chunnin exams. The third, or Old Man as referred to Naruto, was murdered, and Naruto's precious teammate disappeared into the clutches of Orochimaru.

Naruto became more consumed with training and the garden was forgotten by Hinata as Naruto left. Heartbreak consumed her for weeks before she convinced herself to become stronger, and worthy of Naruto when he returned.

Three years.

Garden was left unattended for, but grew anyway, living off of something unknown.

Naruto trained nonstop, fueled by the desire to retrieve his friend and see a certain pale kuniochi that filled his dreams at night.

Hinata trained harder than ever before, wanting to become better, more useful. A certain sun child never leaving her thoughts.

It was only the day before Naruto returned that Hinata dreamed of the garden. She awoke to a desire to see the magical first meeting place of her secret beloved, and walked through the gates of her garden for the first time in four years, absentmindedly making way past the over grown flower bed to her rusty metal table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way through the village gates for the first time in three years, grinning and chatting, all the while absentmindedly making his way to a certain garden that plagued his dreams.

He found himself perched in a tall umbrella maple, watching in awe at the beautiful moon child on the ground beneath him.

She was drinking tea like the first day he met her, and he was about to make himself known before she greeted him with a quiet, "Hello Naruto-kun."

So in the middle of summer he sat down beside her at the rusty table of his memories, grinning.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
if we just sat and talked for a little while  
if in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

Hinata remembered the lyrics he was so fondly quoting.

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart  
or leave me all alone in the summer."_

Naruto grin widened before he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"_Well, he was just hanging around  
then he fell in love  
and he didn't know how  
but he couldn't get out  
just hanging around  
then he fell in love_"

Hinata, un-characteriscally was bold and kissed her long time crush before whispering.

"_When the moon fell in love with the sun,  
All was golden in the sky,  
All was golden when the day met the night_"

YAY! My one-shot is complete! Suckish, and really just rambling…but complete none the less! Woot! Tell me what cha think of my horrid writing skills.

Signing out!

RainbowRazors


End file.
